


The Blue Screen of Death

by BiBerryMuffin



Series: No Way Out [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bluescreen Sans, Gen, Underswap Sans, error!sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: Error and Bluescreen Sans(formerly known as Underswap Sans or Blueberry) are stuck in "The Blue Screen of Death" after Bluescreen pushed them in to stop Error from destroying Underswap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write more of this tbh.

Error and Bluescreen fell into a world that was nothing but endless blue. Words floated around them that made no sense to either of them.

_A problem has been detected and Windows has been shut down to prevent damage to your computer._

_The problem seems to be caused by the following file: BLUESCREEN.SAVIOROFTHEMULTIVERSE MANUALLY- INITIATED-CRASH_

_If this is the first time you’ve seen this stop error screen, restart your computer. If this screen appears again, follow these steps:_

_Check to make sure any new hardware or software is properly installed. If this is a new installation, ask your hardware or software manufacturer for any Windows updates you might need._

_If problems continue, disable or remove any newly installed hardware or software. Disable BIOS memory options such as caching or shadowing. If you need to use Safe Mode to remove or disable components, restart your computer, press F8 to select Advanced Startup Options, and then select Safe Mode._

Error growled and snapped at Bluescreen his voice glitching out, “ _ **S-sTUpId f-fuCkINg BLUeBeRrY! W-wHat hAvE y-YoU dOnE?!?**_ ”

Bluescreen crossed his arms and smiled, “ _ **I-I’vE st-stOpPEd yOu. WHAt dOeS iT lOoK lIke?**_ ”

Error let out a roar and ran at Bluescreen glitching them whole time. Bluescreen just smiled and sidestepped out of Error’s way. Error flew past Bluescreen into more of the endless blue.

“ ** _Y-YoU idIOt!_** ” Error screamed spinning around and trying to rush Bluescreen again. “ ** _Do yOU evEn kNOw thE sEVerItY oF wHAt yOU juSt dID!?!_** ”

Bluescreen rolled his eyes and turned Error’s soul blue stopping him in the midst of charging him, “ _ **Of course. I do.**_ ” He said staring into Error’s eyes coldly.

Error stared back rage melting from his face, “ _ **W-whAt?**_ ” He choked out. “ _ **You m-MeAn?**_ ”

Bluescreen just smiled back, “ _ **Yep.**_ ” He said softly. “ _ **I planned this.**_ ”

“ _ **W-WhY wOuLd yoU dO sOmEThiNg s-sO s-StUPId!!!**_ ” Error roared at him.

Bluescreen chuckled at him, “ _ **You really are just sad and lonely, huh?**_ ” He rubbed the back of his head. “ _ **Heh. I know the feeling. I was pretty lonely until I had Chara for company. Guess we can be lonely together now. Forever.**_ ”

Error struggled to find the right words for a second sputtering then said coldly, “ _ **I really HATE you.**_ ”

Bluescreen shrugged, “ _ **I don’t hate you. I just really really really DISLIKE you.**_ ” He released his grip on Error’s soul and Error fell to the ground. “ _ **I said it before and I’ll say it again. I will never hate anyone. Hate’s a virus.**_ ” He shook his head, turned around, and started to walk away from Error. “ _ **You should try to learn that.**_ ”

Error pulled himself off the ground and yelled back at Bluescreen, “ _ **WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS?!?**_ ”

Bluescreen turned his head slightly to look back at Error and coldly said, “ _ **Why not? You did.**_ ”

Error stood there watching as Bluescreen walked further and further away from him into the endless blue. Words and numbers that made no sense floated around him. He clenched his hand into a fist and roared angrily into the blue void they were trapped him.

He knew it was pointless to search for an exit because there wasn’t one. Bluescreen probably didn’t even know where they were and he certainly didn’t.

There was no way out.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place 5 years since Blueberry was left in the void by Error and 2 months after the events of Save Them.  
> Man, you guys really liked this series huh? I was still getting comments on it even after it had been months since I finished Returned. Like wow guys? Also I checked the poll and like wow?!? So many of you wanted more of this!!! I'm so honored you guys like my stuff.  
> Thanks guys!  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
